


i ate alone at 7, you were 6 minutes away

by Skamtrash



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Canon Trans Character, Catfish MTV, Confrontations, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Insecurity, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Online Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Jonas contacts the TV show, Catfish to get Matteo to meet his online boyfriend, David after 5 years.Ft. All the fluff and insecurities





	i ate alone at 7, you were 6 minutes away

**Author's Note:**

> if you dont know the show catfish, the hosts basically bring two people together who have been having an online relationship but one suspects the other isnt who they say they are because they refuse to meet.

Matteo had thought about it for months, maybe even a year at this point. And he never, ever would wants to put David in a uncomfortable, cornered position but he also has been waiting nearly 5 years. 5 years of asking and pushing for David to just reject and make up excuse after excuse even though they live in the same city, so there had to be another reason he wouldn't see him and that's why he agreed when Jonas suggested contacting Catfish. 

Jonas had always watched the show, telling Matteo about every weekly episode which is why when they announced they were going abroad, Jonas suggested he contact Catfish so Matteo and David can finally meet and the latter can stop coming up with excuses.

So here they are a couple months later, having already scheduled a facetime call with Nev and Max and are waiting for the call patiently behind the laptop.

When the skype ringtone goes off, Jonas picks up and they all greet each other.

"So which one of you is Matteo?" Max ask. Matteo shyly raises his hand and Nev says, "So Jonas, why did you send the email?"

"He's my best friend and they've been talking for years and I really like the show so I figured if he has the opportunity, take it because this guy is playing games with him."

They nod behind the screen as Matteo watches Max adjust his handheld camera, "So tell us about David? What's been going on?"

"So we originally met on Tumblr." He shares. "Nearly 5 years ago and we followed each other and we didnt know how each other looked because it's just the blog but we eventually exchanged numbers because we became friends on there. And then eventually exchanged facebook and instagram and stuff and I was really into him. He's also trans by the way so like he was starting his transition when we first started talking. But we would talk more and then it just turned to a flirting and it just continued. Now we tell each other we love each other and talk about the future we want and stuff."

  
"Sounds like a dream, I dont really see the problem."

"We just never video chatted and he wouldn't even talk on the phone with me for the first 3 years. And he lives in Berlin so it doesnt make sense."

He watches as Nev and Max sigh in disbelief with an understanding look on their face to each other, "He sounds like a Class A catfish, no video chatting, barely any phone calls. Have you seen many photos of him on his profiles? Or does he send you any?"

"I've only seen like 5, its rare that he sends me a photo. Maybe once every 6 months or something."

Nev sighs and wipes his forehead, "This isnt looking good Matteo but we want to help you. You seem like a sweet guy and I want this to be real for you so we'll fly out there and hopefully can meet up in like two days?"

Matteo agrees and the best friends hang up the skype call. Matteo falls back into his chair and groans, his hands covering his face, "David is going to kill me when he finds out."

"Dude, he deserves it. You tried way too many times to get him to meet, he could be seriously playing you. He shouldn't be surprised." Matteo sighs and nods and figures this is what they needed. It'll end up being David and they live happily ever after or it's not, he'll sulk for a year and finally get to move on.

.

When Matteo meets Nev and Max a couple days later, he's ridiculously nervous but also the fact that he's going to be on national television in america only makes it worst but they meet him at the apartment and he tells them more about him and David. And shows him the few pictures he has, telling them that he post most of his art work instead.

Nev and Max are not very hopeful for him though they're trying to be and will do research and get back to him with what they find. The duo set up in a coffee shop and check the email that Matteo sent them.

_Hi, _

_Here's David's links to his instagram and facebook and the photos he personally sent me. He says he lives in Berlin and this is the phone number I have for him. Let me know if you need anything else _

They decide to run the personal photos first in a reverse google image search but nothing...no other correlations of the photos on line. 

They drag his number into a search bar and the result comes back under and it returns with information under a feminine presenting name, with the age 19 and from Berlin, Germany.

"Who is that? Matteo did say David had a sister." Nev says.

They consider that as a possibility and write that name down, keeping in mind to bring back to Matteo and decides to creep through his facebook to get some information.

They scroll down his timeline and the page looks real, a decent amount of photos, some people commenting on his profile. They see one comment that says,

Thank you to @YoungBerlinArtists for coming out to the exhibit last week. We appreciate all your hard work and many names are tagged among David's name as well.

They reach out to the woman who posted it sending her an message with their number to contact them. They receive a call not even three minutes later,

_Hi, I received a message from Nev_

_Yes, Hi Dina. I'm from the MTV show Catfish and we wanted to ask you about someone you might know, David Schreibner. _

_Oh yeah, I met him at an exhibition I hosted recently. _

_Yeah, and we're trying to help him meet someone named Matteo who is also in Berlin and they've been talking for a while. So David in the facebook photos in the same David you met in person?_

_Yeah. He's the same person_

_Do you know if hes dating someone?_

_I dont know him well enough to know since I only met him that day but he is the same person and he's super sweet. _

_Okay great. Thanks Dina. you've been super helpful._

.

When Nev and Max get back to Matteo to deliver all the information they have, Matteo is visibly nervous as they walk step by step through everything they found. When they begin discussing their call with Dina, Matteo cant help but crack a smile, "So things are looking good?"

"It might be him but also do you still want to be with him if he's been lying about other things because it still doesn't make sense why he wouldn't want to see you."

Matteo signs and nods, "I just want to do this already, I'm sick of waiting."

"How about I give him a call?" Nev suggests. "And we'll try to set something up." Matteo nods as he watches Nev dial David's number on speaker phone. It rings four times, each ring throwing Matteo's anxiety through the roof.

When he hears his voice, everyone's eyes widen surprised that he picked up, "Hello?

"Hi, is this David?" Nev ask and Max gives Matteo a look asking if that is the voice he usually speaks with and Matteo nods.

"Um yes, who's this?"

"This is Nev from the MTV show, Catfish. I dont know if you've ever heard of it?"

There's silence on the other line briefly before David says, "Yes I've heard of it...Is this about Matteo?"

"Yes, he got in contact with us because he really has wanting you guys to meet lately and it's just unclear why you havent so we wanted to bring you guys together."

They hear David sigh on the line and some shuffling on his end before he says, "I dont know if Im ready for that."

"David, I think you owe him this. It has been 5 years and he's starting to think you're not who you say you are. We've seen some of your conversations and it appears you guys are together and in love--"

"'I do love him." David says and Matteo smiles to himself, glancing up at the camera Max has on him.

"And he loves you too, I think it's about time. Are you in Berlin?"

"Yes." He says simply. "But I just---" He hears him sigh again. Nev nudges Matteo to say something to him and Matteo shakes his head nervously and they're silently arguing until Matteo finally speaks up.

"David, its me." He says.

"Hi. You contacted Catfish?"

"I'm sorry, I really want to meet you and you've just been sketchy with me every time I bring it up."

"Do you think I'm not who I say I am?"

"I dont know." He says honestly.

"I am, I promise and I do love you, Matteo."

"Then why wont you meet me?" He ask.

Silence. Again. Matteo is getting frustrated himself at the indefinitive phone call until finally David says,

"Okay, we can meet."

"Great!" Nev says. "I think this will be good for everyone.

"Matteo, I just dont want you to like get your hopes up about me, okay?"

"Erm okay." He says, not really sure what he's implying but is just happy to finally be meeting.

"So we can meet up tomorrow and you can text us a place that works for you." Nev suggests and David agrees before hanging up the call.

"How are you feeling?" Max ask.

Matteo shrugs, "Part of me is excited, I've been waiting forever for this but I dont understand why he's so nervous like I dont know, I don't want to get too excited yet."

"Just sleep on it, try not to overthink and we'll meet tomorrow when David sends us a location, okay?"

Matteo smiles and nods and leads them and the crew out of the apartment.

.

When Matteo is lying in bed that night, he gets a text from David,

_I dont know if I can do this.._

_David, please. We've waited long enough. If we dont meet tomorrow, I dont know how much longer I can do this with you_ Part of him means it, the other part just wants to scare David a little, he cant seriously keep backing out

_I had a panic attack about this, I'm so scared and now i have to be on TV_

_I'm sorry but nothing else was working_

_I'm going to sleep, I guess I'll see you tomorrow._

_I love you_

_You too_

.

Matteo gets approximately 30 minutes of sleep that night because he can't stop thinking about what he's been waiting for for 5 years. He's thinking of all the possibilities of why David wouldn't want to meet him and its terrifying him and he starts preparing himself for it not being him and it being some old man or 40 year old mom. 

He's get a text in the morning from Nev saying they'll come pick him up soon and received a location from David. He plays music the whole morning, trying not to overthink it as he gets ready. He heads outside when he gets a call and hops into the passenger seat of the car

"How are you feeling?" Max ask from the backseat.

"I'm okay, I'm nervous. I spoke to David last night."

"Really?" Nev says excited. "What happened?"

"He just told me how nervous he was, was trying to back out but I told if he didnt come, I'll be done so I think it'll be okay."

"That's good that you said that so he has no choice but to suck it up. He's stalled long enough"

When they pull up to to the address David sent, it's an empty lot behind a building, "This looks quite sketchy." Max observes turning the camera on the location.

Matteo buries his face in his hands to prepare himself for this. He dreamt about this moment too many times and never imagined this scenario being how they would officially meet. He peeks through his hands and sees Nev looking at him, "Are you ready?"

"I dont know." He says, trying to stop his right leg from shaking, "I'm so nervous."

"This will give you the closure you need, no matter how it goes." Matteo bites his inner lip as coping technique and nods and gets out of the car, following Nev. They wait patiently, the cameras filming the entrance to he lot to awaiting David's arrival.

"I see someone coming." Max says several feet away from them.

"Fuck, I can't look." Matteo says turning around. David walks into the lot and Max and Nev have smiles on their face surprised to see it's actually the guy in the photos. When he stops in front of them and awkwardly tucks his hands in his pocket, he says, "Hi." 

"You're going to want to look." Nev whispers to Matteo.

"Is it him?" He looks up at Nev for confirmation. "Just look." Matteo hesitantly turns around and his jaw drops as he's looking at David sending him a nervous smile, "Hi."

"Holy shit." Matteo says in disbelief. "Um--wow, you're real."

"You can hug or something" Max says, "It's him." Matteo awkwardly chuckles and walks up to David and wraps him in a hug and would let himself cry if he wasn't being filmed. When Matteo pulls back from the hug, he takes in David's features and caresses his cheek, "You're so cute."

David laughs, finally letting down a bit of nerves, "So are you."

"So um.." Matteo says stepping back a bit. "What's been going on? Why didn't you want to meet? Are you seeing someone or something?"

David looks down at his feet and shakes his head, "No."

"Then what was it?"

David looks up and gaze shifts between the three guys in front of him and looks back down at his shoes, "I was just afraid. That you wouldn't be into me."

"What do you mean?" Matteo's brow furrow. "I'm obviously into you, you know that."

"You're into me in theory. You like talking to me and my personality and--"

"I like how you look too."

"But you hadn't seen me in person. I just--people think they can date someone who's trans but when it comes down to it, they really can't. And I hadn't started transitioning when we started so I just wanted to look how I felt before we did this. I didnt want you to see me as a girl or something."

Matteo wants to be understand and empathetic but he's just confused, "I've told you time and time again that you being trans doesn't matter to me, I love you whether you presented as a man or not. How can you think I wouldnt want you after meeting you?"

"You dont get it." He sighs. Matteo looks up at the two helplessly and Max steps in.

"Why didnt you tell Matteo thats why you didnt want to see him? That you wanted to wait until you felt comfortable in your body?"

David shrugs, "I dont know, I didnt want to remind him of it constantly. I just want to be seen as a guy, I dont want him to think he has to wait until his boyfriend is fully a guy before meeting him, its hard to explain." He says defeated. "Im sorry I took so long to do this but I just wasn't comfortable before, I'm sorry. It's just hard."

"So is this why you didn't talk on the phone for the first several years. You were transitioning and your voice.." Nev implies and David confirms with a simple nod.

"When we searched your number and we got a different name than yours but it was your age and everything." When they share the name, David shares it is his dead name, the name on his birth certificate and ID, not how he identifies now.

"So besides that, there's no big secret or anything you were lying to him about?" 

David shakes his head honestly. "I think we should leave you two alone for a minute. Talk without us here, okay?" The two nod as Nev and Max exist the parking lot. 

They stand there awkwardly for a couple moments before Matteo says, "I dont get why you think I would judge you for how you look. You were always enough to me"

"I just wasn't comfortable with myself yet, Matteo. I didnt like how I looked and didn't want to meet you like that. That's why I didn't facetime or anything, I just struggled a lot with dysphoria and not looking good enough or masculine enough."

"You look so good though." Matteo smiles, walking closer to David who blushes and rolls his eyes, "I'm sorry though, my own insecurity was just ruining this but I love you. I didn't mean for it to get this far."

Matteo nods, "I just want to move on from this, can we do that? And make this work? Like try to be boyfriends?"

David smirks and nods as Matteo pulls David closer to him by his belt loops so their faces are only several inches apart and ask to kiss him. David leans in and presses his lips to Matteo's. And yes, this is what dreams are made of.

David's hand locks in Matteo's hair as they kiss for the first time in five years. "This is good." Matteo mutters against David's lips when they pull back.

"We need to calm down, we're still on camera." David says and Matteo laughs and tries to hide from the camera so he can kiss David. They see Nev and Max coming back into the lot and stop acting like children, "How's everything?"

"We're good." David says. 

"We got word that there was some kissing." Nev winks playfully and Matteo rolls his eyes and hides his face in David's shoulder. 

"So we're going to leave you two. Things seem to be going well and we're happy for you both." They say their goodbyes and Nev and Max ensure they'll stay in contact to see how they're doing in a couple months. When the Catfish team is officially gone, David turns to Matteo, "So do you like want to go on a date or something?" 

Matteo nods as they interlock hands and start walking down the street. "Can't believe you had to put me on national TV to meet me. You really are in love with me, huh?" 

"Oh fuck off!" Matteo says separating their hands and lightly kicking David's shin.

"You're so in love with me, god what am I gonna do with you?" David continues to tease, walking a few steps in front of Matteo.

"Shut up!!" Matteo groans and pushes David back up against the brick wall, "You suck." He mutters leaning in to kiss him. It was innocent and platonic but Matteo slides his tongue into David's mouth and David wraps his leg around Matteo's waist and yeah, this is five years of built up tenson.

"Matteo." David breaths out in between kisses. "Matteo, we have to go on a date first. "

Matteo pulls back and rest his forehead against David's and nods, "Will you come over afterwards though? We can just cuddle and make out and stuff."

"And stuff?" David raises his brows, separating himself from Matteo to keep walking.

"God, I hate you so much." Matteo groans trying to keep up with David but truth be told, he couldn't remember the last time he was this joyous and happy. He finally had David physically in his life and this was euphoria. Here. With David. 

.

_Two months later_

Nev and Max had contacted Matteo to catch up on his life since they filmed the show. When he answers the skype call, he's quite excited to see Nev and Max considering they changed his life after all.

"Hey buddy!! Whats been going on?" Max ask.

"Nothing." He smirks.

"So How are you and David? Still together?"

"Yeah, we're still together. It's been really good."

"How did things go after we left?"

"It was nice, we went on a date and then he came over." He explains.

Nev and Max give suggestive looks and Matteo blushes and looks away, "He's here if you want to see him."

"Yeah, yeah of course!" They said. He gets up to get David from the living room and David sits down on the chair in front of the computer and Matteo sits on his lap.

"David!! Hi." They greet.

"Hey guys." He smiles.

"Whats been going on? So happy to see you two together." Nev says.

"We've been good, we spend nearly everyday together. Thank you guys so much for pushing me do this, I dont know what would of happened if we didnt meet." David says looks up at Matteo who leans down and gives his a chaste look.

"God, you guys are so cute." Max says. "But it was so good to see you. We wish you the best."

"Thank you so much for everything, bye!" The couple waves as David ends the video chat and looks up at Matteo who's smiling down at him, "What?"

"Nothing." He says fondly. "I just love you." He smirks leaning down to kiss his soft lips, "Man of my life."


End file.
